Women and Winchesters
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Dean and Sam have always had good luck with women and the supernatural. Until now.
1. Dean's Master Plan

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

**Chapter 1**

"Sam?"

"Mmhhh…." Sam mumbled as he rolled over to face Dean who was fully dressed sitting on the bed opposite Sam's.

Most people aren't up at two in the morning, but ever since Dean had been almost been killed in his sleep…. Well, let's just say even the pills didn't help.

They were checked into a don't-ask hotel. "Best ones of the kind," Dean used to say. Of course, when they found out about his credit card scams, questions flew and Dean's saying was shit out of luck.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure," Dean said obviously putting on a confused look, even though he was anything but.

"Shut up. I need my rest," Sam said as he turned back over on his twin bed.

"You mean your beauty sleep."

The demon might have almost killed him, but sure as hell had not hurt Dean's smart ass self.

"Shut up."

"You know, it isn't that evil to get a drink and girl," Dean said.

"You woke me up at two to tell me that," Sam asked obviously annoyed.

"No. I woke you to tell you I'm going to the bar, maybe get a few bucks or a girl," Dean said as he got up and headed toward the door.

Sam sighed. He couldn't let Dean go by himself. If Dean ever screwed up, he'd be a goner, that's for sure.

"I'm coming," Sam said, just as Dean touched the door handle.

Dean smirked. Sam had come into his master plan just as easy as adding one plus one.


	2. Erin and Mary

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

**Chapter 2**

The black 67' Impala pulled into the bar's parking lot at three in the morning. Dean found a parking place close to the entry and turned off the car.

Sam looked at the place, taking it all in. the neon lights were turned on in honor of the nightlife. It looked like an ordinary bar, in on an ordinary night, but something was off – or at least that's what Sam's 6th sense told him, but common sense took over and they walked in the bar.

As Dean and Sam walked up to the bar, an attractive bar maid with brown hair and green eyes came out from the back room.

"What can I get you fellas," she asked.

"Well, maybe a little," Dean began in his cocky way, looking her up and down.

"Two beers," Sam said quickly covering Dean's remark.

"Coming up," she said and walked away.

"Aww come on man. She looked fun," Dean whined.

"Dean, you're here for a drink and a reason not to sleep. I'm here to save your ass. So know trying to screw girls in the back room. Okay?"

"Yea. Whatever."

Just then the barmaid came back with two beers.

"Thanks," Dean said

"Welcome. So you two look new. What are ya'll's names?"

"Dean. And this is my little brother Sam. What's yours," Dean said before Sam could say anything.

"Erin."

"So Erin, is this place normally this busy at three in the morning?" Sam said, gesturing to the bar, with barely any people.

"Yea. Small town. Will you excuse me? I have to go take care of something in the back."

As she walked away, Sam could see Dean looking at her butt. Sam looked at Dean with an angry expression.

"Might as well," Dean said.

"Dean. Stop, you're a….. a…. perv."

"Best you could think of little brother?"

"Shut up."

Dean saw Erin coming back.

"I pulled a few strings with the DJ. And since it's so empty, he said he'd play a slow song for us," she said gesturing to Dean, "Come on."

"I can't leave Sammy," Dean said, acting concerned.

"That's ok. I have someone who can take care of him, while I take care of you."

Erin winked at Dean, as a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes came around from the bar.

"This is Mary," Erin said, "Mary, this is Dean and Sam."

Before Sam could say anything, Erin grabbed Dean's hand and brought him over to the small area dedicated to dancing.

"Hi Sam," Mary said, "Want to dance?"

With Dean gone, Sam had no choice but to dance. Even though he had much regret as he got up and was led to the dance floor, Sam could sense something about this was right and something else was very wrong.


	3. Dancing

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

**Chapter 3**

As Mary put her arms around Sam's shoulders, Sam put his hands on her waist. She snuggled in to get close.

"Mary," Sam began.

"Calm down Sammy. It's just a dance. It's harmless."

"I…."

"Jess would want the best for you. I am the best."

Sam was startled at the mentioning of her name and pulled away, fast.

"How did you know about her," Sam asked in such a hurry, it barely made sense.

"Erin told me."

"Erin did not know about her. Who are you," he demanded.

"Sam, I'm psychic. I just know things. I'm really sorry if I frightened you."

"I…. I gotta go."

He started to quickly walk towards Dean and Erin.

"We've got to go Dean," Sam said.

"Sam, I'm a bit busy," Dean said gesturing towards Erin.

"Now," Sam practically yelled and walked out the door.

"Sorry, he gets a bit upset sometimes. We'll be back later," Dean said as he winked at Erin and walked outside toward his brother.


	4. The Car

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

**Chapter 4**

When Dean got outside, Sam was sitting in the Impala. Dean quickly went over and got into the driver's side.

"What's up Sammy," he asked.

"Just go to the hotel."

"Sam, you can't run out of a bar on two women and not give me and explanation."

Dean held back a cocky smile as Sam sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Sam, come on. I'm not leaving until you tell me," Dean said as he leaned back against the seat.

"Dean," Sam said, "She knew about Jess. She said she was psychic."

Dean sat up.

"You're not joking. Are you," Dean asked, obviously surprised.

"No," Sam said, as he mentally questioned himself on why Dean would ask something like that.

"Shit," Dean said as he leaned against the car's seat yet again.

"What?"

"Erin said she was psychic too."

"So?"

"One has to be lying."

"Why?"

"Because both can't know the same thing, it just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense," Sam asked sitting up.

"Erin knew about Jess too."

Sam leaned against his seat, now in the same position as Dean.

"Well," Dean began, "There's only one way to find out the innocent."

"Yeah."

"Lets get to work," Dean said as he got out of the car and walked to the trunk.

---

Dean and Sam had just finished making up their plan. Dean would take Erin and do what he did best, charm her. Then from there he would find out if she was a fake. Sam would do the same, except in a public place, as Dean thought he could handle the supernatural better then Sam.

"Ready," Dean asked, kind of anxious to kill an evil bastard.

"No, but that's never stopped me before," Sam said.

Dean closed the trunk and they walked in to start yet another battle.


	5. Downstairs

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

**Chapter 5**

They walked into the bar. It seemed busier now, even though the boys saw no one coming inside.

"Boy," Dean thought, "this place must be a killer at night."

Sam walked up to the bar.

"Hey," Sam said to Erin, who was using a rag to clean the bar tops.

"Hey yourself. Where's that handsome brother of yours?"

"Right here," Dean said, flashing a smile as he came up from behind Sam.

"We were wondering," Sam said, "If we could dance with you and Mary, maybe have a drink or two."

"What changed your mind?"

"Well," Dean began, when Sam couldn't think of anything, "We just thought we couldn't leave you and her here alone. All these big men could take advantage of you two."

Dean flashed another smile, trying to seem innocent.

"I'll go get Mary. Be right back."

As she left, she winked to Dean.

"If it's not her…. Sam, I swear…"

"You can sleep with her. Just shut up."

Dean looked almost satisfied for a minute, then quickly changed into his flirtiest smile, as Erin and Mary walked over.

Erin came around and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Ready," Erin asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

Erin took Dean around the bar and towards a staircase.

"Have fun Sam," Dean said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Dean followed Erin downstairs.

"What are we doing down here," Dean asked, looking around. There was a fridge, two couches, a coffee table, and a phone. Wasn't a very big room, but it was cozy, and very homey.

"I thought we could talk or something."

"The 'or something' sounds good," Dean thought.

"Sure," he said.

She brought him over to a couch and went to the fridge in the corner of the room. Erin got two sodas and came back to Dean, putting one in front of him.

"So what do you want to talk about," she asked, as she sat down very close to Dean, too close for comfort especially with a possible 'demon'.

"Well, why don't you start with your friend, Mary? What's she like?"

"Different. Unique."

"Anything change about her in the last month or so?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering. So…"

Dean thought for a minute. "Cristo"

"What," Erin asked.

"Umm… Cristo?"

Erin didn't flinch, but looked confused.

"Nothing," Dean sighed.

"It isn't Erin. That's for sure," Dean thought.

"Ya know," Erin said, "We could skip the talk and go straight to the or something."

Dean looked at her.

"No romance? This is my kind of girl," he thought.

"Actually, I've got to find my brother."

"Come on Dean. Just for a minute? It isn't that evil."

"What did you say," Dean asked, rage starting to show in his eyes.

She quickly moved her mouth toward him, but he was faster. He pulled his knife out and stabbed her in the stomach. She looked at him, almost ready to scream. Her eyes got wide and she turned to dust.

"Bitch. Won't snoop on me and my brother again, now will you," Dean said, into the air.

He thought about why she didn't flinch but dismissed the thought, then stood up and put his knife away.

"Maybe my master plan will work after all," he said to himself as he walked back up the stairs.


	6. Holly

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

Chapter 6

Dean had just walked up the stairs and entered the bar. He scanned the room, spotting Sam and Mary in the corner sitting on the couch, a little close.

"My plan's working and I didn't even have to do anything. Hah! I'm good," he thought.

"Hey sweetie," a woman's voice said.

Dean turned a blonde haired-blue eyed girl had come towards him.

"What's going on," she asked as she circled him. He followed her with his eyes.

"Want to come join me for a drink?" she asked, as she stopping in front of him.

He looked at her.

"Sam can take care of himself. Plus he's in public and I killed the evil ass downstairs," he thought.

"Sure," he said.

She grabbed his hand and brought him downstairs.

---

"Something's wrong here," Dean thought as he pulled the girl's top off.

In the time it took to walk down a flight of stairs, Dean had found out her name was Holly, had his favorite leather jacket and white tee torn off and thrown across the room, his shoes kicked off, belt undone, and pants half off.

"Wait," he said as Holly went to finish undressing him.

"What," she asked, sounding 100 more innocent then she was 30 seconds ago.

"I'm not sure," he said, looking completely confused.

He sat on the couch, deep in thought.

Holly sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Dean?"

He looked at her. Something wasn't right. Something was off.

"I've got to go," he said as he stood up and started putting his pants back on.

She stood up and turned him toward her. He zipped his pants and looked at her.

"Shit," he thought, "This can't be happening again."

"Cristo," he said.

She flinched.


	7. Preminition

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

Chapter 7

Sam was in the bar, talking to Mary. She seemed nice, in fact she was nice. He was almost positive that she wasn't evil. But there was one more test.

"Cristo," he muttered, after Mary finished telling him about her college schooling.

"What," Mary asked.

"Nothing. I've got to find my brother, but it was nice meeting you," he smiled and stood up.

Maybe, just maybe, she would let him off the hook. She did before.

"Sam, I think they went… well, downstairs."

"Downstairs," Sam repeated questioningly, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah," she said standing up too, "It's the backroom, but downstairs."

"Oh. Well… I still need to get him."

He started to walk toward the staircase, when she grabbed his arm.

Sam turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed, but she held on to Sam with a death grip.

"Mary?"

He could see the agony in her face, the pain.

"Sam," she said, as if he wasn't there. "Sam?"

"Mary, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, ten times wider then before.

"Are you okay," he asked again, more concern in his voice.

"I said I was psychic before right?"

She sat down and looked at her hands.

"Yea" Sam said, sitting down next to her with concern showing in his face.

He watched her, he studied her. He won't take his eyes off her.

"I saw something."

"What?"

"Your brother, my friend."

She looked him straight in the eyes, fear oozing out of them.

"I saw Dean and Erin downstairs. She tried to kiss him and he stabbed her."

"Fuck," Sam thought, "At least he killed her. That danger's over"

"Oh," he said, careful not to sound like this type of thing happened all the time, "What else?"

"Well, he walked upstairs and a girl came by him. They went back downstairs. They started to…."

Mary looked at her hands. She almost sounded embarrassed to say it.

"To?"

"Take off their clothes."

"Oh."

"Then she did something."

"What?"

"I don't know I didn't see that part. But he went limp and fell over the coffee table. Blood was going all over it."

"I-I've got to go. Stay up here and don't let anyone downstairs."

Sam ran toward the stairs. Nothing could stop him from saving Dean.


	8. Sam's Plan

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

Chapter 8

From the moment she flinched, Dean knew he was in over his head. His love of girls and luck in screwing had finally been retired. No way was he going to get out of this.

He was standing in front of the coffee table, while Holly was still sitting on the couch and that was a problem. In fact, it was a problem that she was alive at all.

He looked around, trying for options. Fridge, couch, table, another couch, and a door to the stairway. Great, there was an exit. She was in the way of it, not great.

"I think I better get going," Dean said, still partially undressed.

He went to get his jacket and tee. As he put them on, he watched her. She was still sitting on the couch. Maybe she was planning, maybe not. He wasn't sure.

He grabbed his shoes and sat on the other couch, across from her. He smiled. "Better keep her happy and un-expecting," he thought, as he put on his shoes, still careful to watch her.

In the corner of his eye, he saw something move.

"Awww…. shit," he thought, "Not another one."

Holly was still smiling, through all this. Just smiling and looking at him with blank expressionless eyes.

There it went again.

Dean looked even harder this time. Nothing.

"What are you doing Dean," Holly asked, still smiling and focusing on him.

"Nothing. I just… Nothing."

Dean went down to tie his shoe when he saw it again. He looked up and Sam was standing there. Sam quickly put a finger to his lips and looked at Holly, feet in front of him.

"Dean," Holly asked.

Dean suddenly got it. Sam's plan. It would work; he'd just have to go along with it.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

He stood up and walked over to her. He had to go with the plan. He sat on the couch, right next to her.

"Don't worry," Dean said in his cocky voice, "I'll be just fine."

Dean went in to kiss her, as he felt Sam edge closer.

Their lips touched. Dean felt the air of Sam's knife moving closer.

Then, Dean suddenly knew. She was innocent.

**Author's Note**

_Thanks for reading! I still have a few more chapters, but I want to thank you! Hopefully the chapters I just added (three or four) make up for the long wait. Please review, the more reviews I get, the more I feel like adding! Hopefully the story will be finished soon! Again, thanks so much!_


	9. Understanding

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

**Chapter 9**

Dean had seconds. He quickly pushed her to the ground, him ending up on top of her.

"What the hell," Sam said, bewildered as he looked over the couch at Dean and Holly.

Dean quickly got off of her. He looked at Sam.

"She's innocent."

"What?"

Dean helped the girl up. She was obviously confused too.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. Listen. You need to leave now. Go home and don't come back here tonight ok?" Dean told her, as he handed her the shirt Dean had been more then willing to take off her before.

She nodded as she put her shirt on, but Dean and Sam could easily see that she was scared.

"Go! Now," Sam yelled.

She ran up the stairs, as Sam's eyes watched her. He quickly turned back to Dean, with a questioning look.

"Listen," Dean said, "Mary is evil. She used that girl to confuse us."

"Wait. What?"

"Mary told you she was psychic. She isn't. She made that up," he sighed, this would be hard to explain, "Okay. Erin was evil. So is Mary. They are partners of some type. Erin didn't flinch when I said Cristo. I assume Mary didn't, right?"

"Right."

"That means that they are some how blocking the word out. Like taking it out of their vocabulary or something. But once Erin died, Mary needed help. She put that girl under a spell or something and made her come down here with me and flinch at Cristo. She's the evil one."

Sam suddenly understood. How could it have taken him this long to understand?

"Let's kill the bitch," he said with a fiery expression in his eyes.


	10. The Kill and Afterward

**Women and Winchesters**

_I do not own any of the things you recognize (aka Dean and Sam). I do own Erin, Mary, and Holly though._

**Chapter 10**

The Winchesters walked upstairs. The bar was now emptying out, no lunchtime rush. Dean looked around. Holly had left. Good. Sam was the first to spot Mary, standing in the corner, as if waiting for someone.

"Hey," Dean said looking Sam in the eye, "Charm her. Get her to dance."

"Then what?"

"Let me worry about that," he responded with a cocky smile.

Sam turned to go, when Dean grabbed his arm.

"Watch your back Sammy."

Sam nodded as Dean released his arm, then headed off towards Mary.

"Hey," Sam said.

Mary finally noticed him and had to shake her head a few times, as if coming back to realality.

"Hey," she said, "Is your brother ok?"

"Yea. He was down there, but no girl. I told him to go back to the hotel room. So he left."

Sam paused and looked at a picture on the wall, as if pretending to let his mind go. He turned to her.

"I do owe you a dance ya know."

"Sure, I'll dance with you."

She smiled as he put his hand out for hers. She took it. They walked on the dance floor.

She tried to snuggle close to him, but he pushed away.

"Mary," Sam said as if he was remembering Jess, even though he wanted to make sure that he wasn't too close in case Dean decided to slit her throat.

"I know. Jess. It's okay. I can wait for you."

She smiled and he tried to smile back.

"So," she said, "Why did you and Dean come here in the first place?"

Just then Sam saw Dean come up behind Mary.

He pulled away from her. She looked at him, confused.

"Sam," she asked.

Then she screamed. Dean had stabbed her in the back just above her stomach. She obviously was in pain, but wasn't going to die. Sam glanced at Dean and he nodded. As Dean glanced around to make sure no one was in the bar, Sam quickly pulled out a knife from his pocket. He stabbed Mary right above the heart, the weak spot of all evil. She doubled-over and screamed again. Sam and Dean quickly stepped back. And Mary turned to dust.

--

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala. It had been just over 24 hours since they had killed Mary. Afterward, they (meaning Dean) had had a drink and both then went back to the hotel and rested. Now they were ready to hit the road again. Dean was sitting in the car waiting for Sam.

"I guess my plan didn't work," Dean thought, "Maybe next town I can help Sam. Make him get over Jess and get a girl. His dreams are just killing him. Next town. Promised."

Sam got in the car.

"Ready Sam," Dean asked, as Sam shut the door.

"Yea."

Dean started up the car.

"Dean, why did you really want to go to the bar?"

Dean looked at Sam who looked back.

"To get a beer. Ready to go," Dean asked dimissing the subject.

"Yea. Ready as I'm ever going to be."

Dean peeled out, and put the town behind them.

Thanks to all who stayed 'tuned'! I could have never done it without you! Thanks so much! Also, check out my one-shots (they are 10x better then my stories!)! Thanks so much!


End file.
